


Friend in Me

by wynnebat



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor gives Asher some seduction tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't enough of this pairing in the world.

"So do you seduce everyone you meet, or was he just lucky?"

"I try to go for everyone, but I'm usually forced to limit myself to the hot ones," Connor says, turning around. He almost rolls his eyes at the guy in front of him. Asher Millstone, one of his very few competitors in Keating's class. They've only been working together under Professor Keating for a week, but Connor would bet a grand the guy only got in because of his name. Asher's not truly competition, not like Michaela. Nor are his barbs even hurtful. "It's a shame, really."

Asher nods, slowly, and says, "Can you give me a few pointers?"

"Hell no," Connor says, because even if Asher's an idiot, he's not evening the game field.

.

"How do you even know if they're gay," Asher moans a week later, having hit on the only lesbian at the office of their newest case.

Connor tries to choose between laughing and getting Asher a drink, but what he actually says is, "You first check if she's attracted to you, dipshit."

"And how's that?"

And no one's ever told Connor he wasn't vain. He likes this--Asher leaning into him, staring intently at him as though Connor's going to give him the secrets of the universe--and hell, he likes actually teaching someone a few of the things he's learned over the years. Just a few, though.

"Body language," Connor says, and starts to explain.

.

And later, he thinks he probably should've resisted, because afterwards it looks like Asher slotted him neatly into the category of friend.

Three gym outings, four bar runs, and two epic bitch sessions about their professors later, Connor realizes he might've done the same.

 _Shit_.

 _I don't do friendship,_ Connor thinks as the movie they've just finished watching finishes. Because friendship is so easy to confuse with romance, and romance is more trouble than it's worth. But now that they're here Connor kind of wants to stay.

Asher looks over at him, raising an eyebrow. "You bored?"

"Nah," Connor says, wondering if Asher's ever had a gay thought in his head. Straight boys are usually too much effort, but maybe… _Friendship,_ he reminds himself.

Except then Asher cocks his head, puts down his beer, and leans over. "So the things you've taught me about body language, do they go for you?"

" _Yes_ ," Connor says, and he pulls Asher in.

Much later, Connor says, "Dammit, I thought I'd actually made a straight made friend," though he can't help smile.  

"Disappointed?"

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
